I'm Not Going Anywhere
by CharlieSS42
Summary: Ashley Spencer returns home after years of living in London as a journalist. However, upon her arrival she realizes things are not at all like she left it. Mostly thanks to her brother, Shawn Spencer. She decides to forget about London and follow her brother on his "psychic" cases, while at the same time catching the eye of one very handsome Head Detective. AU
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Chapter 1:**

If there's one thing Ashley Spencer never thought she would ever do it was return home to Santa Barbara. However, that was just the thing she was about to do. Ashley was sitting on a plane on her way back when she heard the pilot announce they would be landing in ten minutes.

Ashley was beyond nervous. She hadn't been home in twelve years. She had been living in London, England for those years. There, she was a successful author and journalist. She really liked it there. At eighteen years old she had originally gone to London for school, then stayed when her writing career took off. She had a few short term relationships, but nothing serious. She was never married, but she was happy. At least that's what Ashley kept telling herself. Her life in London was so much different from her life in Santa Barbara.

Back in Santa Barbara, Ashley lived with her dad and older brother. Her and her brother did not get along great with their father, but Ashley definitely tried harder to then her brother, Shawn did. From the looks of it, you'd think he hated their dad, Ashley however, knew he never really could. When Ashley was sixteen and Shawn eighteen, he left to go who knows where. All he told Ashley was that he needed time to himself, Ashley hadn't seen him since. It also made Ashley feel horrible about leaving for London two years later, for she would be leaving her father alone, but he insisted she had to take the great opportunity. So she did. She hadn't heard anything from either of them much at all, except for the Christmas and birthday cards and occasional letters from her father.

Ashley had no idea what to expect when she got home. She hoped her father was still there, living at her childhood home. Would he be mad at her for not coming back? Would he welcome her back? The reason she was even coming back in the first place was because she had hit a rough spot in London. Her different journalist jobs were getting dull and boring. And honestly, she missed home. What she really wanted was the chance to find a nice writing job in Santa Barbara and try to start over again. London was great, but it wasn't home.

The message on the intercom interrupted Ashley's thoughts, "Good afternoon, we will be landing at the Santa Barbara airport momentarily, have a great day."

Oh no, thought Ashley, here we go. She had told her father she would be coming back, but was not sure whether or not he would be waiting at the airport to pick her up or not. She doubted it, but really hoped he would. She hated cabs.

Once the attendants gave the okay, everyone began piling out of the plane. Reaching up, Ashley grabbed her carry-on and made her way to the exit. Once inside the airport, she scanned the ground of waiting people for their respective family or friends exiting the plane. Ashley stood shocked when her eyes landed on a certain bald guy standing to the side with his arms crossed, her father. Once they made eye contact, Ashley ran to give him a hug.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" he said when they let go.

"Um, great I guess. I can't believe you're here!" Ashley replied, still shocked.

"What do you mean? My only daughter I haven't seen in twelve years is here and I'm not going to pick her up?" he smiled.

"Right, sorry. I'm just so happy to be back!"

"London that bad eh?"

"No! I just… missed it here."

They made their way to the parking lot toward his car. When Ashley got a look at the car she laughed, "You're still driving this piece of crap?" she said in regard to the old pick-up in front of them.

"Hey, it runs." he replied defensively and climbed in.

The ride to her dad, Henry's house felt great to Ashley. They passed all the familiar buildings and roads along the way. Driving alongside the beaches of Santa Barbara. Everything looked the way it was when she left.

"So, have you heard anything from, um, Shawn at all?" Ashley asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if Shawn ever made contact with their dad, he hadn't with her. She also had no idea what kind of reaction the topic of Shawn would bring out in her dad.

Henry looked over at her and laughed, "You haven't have you?"

"Well no. Why? Have you?"

Henry chuckled quietly, "You could say that…"

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked quickly.

"You'll see" was all he said the rest of the ride.

After about five more minutes they pulled up to the house. It looked just like Ashley remembered it; white picket fence out front, freshly cut grass, and a pretty porch. Though Henry never admitted to anything inside or outside of his house being "pretty".

Henry got out of the truck and walked around to the back to grab Ashley's bags when Ashley stopped him, "I've actually made reservations at a hotel down the street already".

"You're not paying some ridiculous amount of money to stay at a stuck up fancy hotel when you can stay here!" Henry argued, grabbing her bags in the process.

"But…"

"No buts. Come inside, Ashley and stop arguing with me. I'm your father you have to listen to me." He said while walking into the house.

Ashley smiled. This was very familiar to her, her dad not listening to anyone else's opinion because he believed he was always right. The sad thing was that most of the time, he was right. Shawn and Ashley just had too much pride to agree or admit it. Looking back on it now, Ashley had to admit the two of them were hard on Henry. Sure at times he pushed the limit as a parent being extremely strict and forcing them to try exercises that people in the police academy would do. Henry was a retired police officer, but it seems from his strict posture and I'm not taking any nonsense tone that his old habits are not going to be leaving him anytime soon. Ashley remembered times when Henry would push Shawn in the direction of law enforcement, but he seemed to want nothing to do with it. Shawn once told her that his dream job would be to get paid to sleep. That's the kind of guy Shawn was, or at least that's the Shawn Ashley remembered. The Shawn that gave up on everything he tried. The Shawn that never really cared about anyone or let anyone in. The lazy, loud, rebellious Shawn. But Shawn was thirty-two now. Ashley had no idea what he was like now or where he was. But from her dad's comment earlier she suspected he had some idea what Shawn was up to.

Walking into the house, Ashley was hit with a wave of nostalgia. It looked as if nothing was changed or moved. Despite the now more worn down furniture, it looked as it did when Ashley left. That was the thing Ashley loved about Santa Barbara, no matter what happened it didn't change much and it seemed, neither did her childhood home.

"You can stay in your old room of course," Henry said as he set down her bags on the floor by the door, "I haven't moved anything, so it should look the same."

Ashley nodded and grabbed her bags to walk up stairs. Along the wall were pictures of her and Shawn, just her, just Shawn, and one picture at the top of the staircase of her, Shawn, Henry, and their mother. Their mother was a touchy subject for all of them. She had divorced Henry when her and Shawn were young and moved away for her new job. Shawn had blamed their dad for her leaving all his life, but Ashley knew it wasn't all his fault.

When she reached the door to her old room, she stopped. It felt like forever since she was here. Her room was were she spent most of her time as a kid. It's was were she wrote in her diary, did her homework, fell asleep after a long day at school. It was home. Slowly, she turned the knob, inside it did look the same. Posters of her old favorite bands and movies lined the walls. Ashley walked over to her empty bed and ran her hand over it. It smelled like home. Sitting down, she glanced around the room, her eyes fell on a coffee cup laying on her old desk. She picked it up, it was a Starbucks Frappe. But what really surprised her was the name on the side written in sharpie; Shawn. The cup looked brand new, it was definitely not a twelve year old cup.

Ashley quickly made her way downstairs to question her dad about the mystery cup. Was Shawn here? How long had he been here? Was he just visiting? Was it really just twelve years old? But as she got halfway down the stairs she heard two voices having what seemed like a whispered conversation but it seemed to be getting louder each time one of the people talked.

"Why are we so quiet?" Ashley froze. She recognized that voice. That was the voice she had wanted to hear most for the last fourteen years.

"Shawn, it's nothing. I just can't talk right now." Henry whispered just loud enough for Ashley to hear.

"Why? What could you possibly be doing that…" Shawn's words got stuck in his mouth once Ashley walked the rest of the way downstairs.

He looked so much different from the last time Ashley had seen him. His hair was cut short and it actually looked like he washed it. He ditched his baggy sweats and now wore jeans and a plaid shirt. He looked like an adult and not a rebellious teenager. Ashley didn't know what to expect when she would see him again. But she didn't expect this.

"Ashley?"

"Shawn?"

After another minute of shocked silence the two ran at each other throwing their arms around each other in a long awaited hug.

"I don't believe it!" Shawn exclaimed once they had let go, "What the hell are you doing in Santa Barbara?"

"Me? What are you doing here?"

Shawn's smile faded, "What? He didn't tell you I was here?" Shawn asked glancing at their dad.

"I was getting around to it." Henry explained.

"Getting around to it?" Ashley questioned.

"I've been here a couple years now actually," said Shawn. He then turned to his father, "Why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

"I was getting around to it." Henry said again, but after the looks he was getting he continued, "Look I knew how happy you two would be when you saw each other so I thought it would be cool to keep it a surprise."

Shawn smiled again, "Well there's so much to catch up on. How about this; me, you, lunch? You can tell me all about how much London sucked, and I can tell you about the crazy things going on here."

Ashley smiled and nodded, "Sounds awesome!"

"Great, let's go now." Shawn said as he reached for his jacket he had placed on the hook.

"Now?"

"Yes now. Let's go. See you dad." Shawn said as he walked out the door.

Ashley kissed her dad on the cheek and walked out after Shawn. When Ashley got outside she took one look at the motorcycle in front of her and shook her head.

"Absolutely not." She said.

"Absolutely yes. Come on." Shawn replied as he handed her a helmet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Police Station

**Chapter 2:**

Ashley was not at all shocked when Shawn's choice for lunch was the local pizza place down the road. He always had a love for food, and this place sold the best pizza since before either of them were born. However, Ashley sometimes worried Shawn would eat anything placed in front of him, only of course if it wasn't green or healthy.

"So," Ashley started, "Why did you move back?"

Shawn put down his fork and sighed, "Well I came back and actually dad wasn't here when I did. He had left for a little while too. Of course I didn't know it was only temporary until I heard he was back from someone else. At that time I was just taking part time jobs here and there and staying at a pretty crappy apartment. But most of the time I was making money from calling in tips to the police department."

Oh right, this was something about Shawn Ashley forgot to mention. He has an eidetic memory, which means he basically has very good memory and observation skills. He can notice and remember things most people can't. Ashley suspected this has allowed him to make observations from newscasts about criminals and then call tips into the cops, earning a compensation in the process. That is definitely something Shawn would do in order to get money.

Shawn continued, "However, the police department started growing suspicious of my knowledge of criminal affairs and one day when I went in to collect my check they said they were going to arrest me."

"Oh my gosh! Shawn did you go to jail again?" Ashley asked.

"Again? Ash' I've never been to jail!" Shawn retorted.

"Oh, I just kinda assumed with your… um… behavior."

"Well when your dad's a cop, you tend to get out of tough situations like that. Not that he didn't give me a hard time. But no, I haven't gone to jail. And I didn't that day either, instead I told them I got my information from the spirits." Shawn said.

"The spirits? Your joking? How did they not send you to jail?" Ashley questioned.

" I proved the them that I was indeed 'psychic' by 'reading' some of the officers." Shawn explained putting air quotes over psychic and reading.

"And they believed you?" Ashley asked shocked.

"Most, yes. But anyway, ever since then the Chief of police had asked me to help on cases."

"And she believes you're really psychic?"

"Yes indeed. So I, along with Gus opened our own private detective agency." Shawn said smugly, sitting back in his chair.

" Your own what? Gus actually agreed to this?"

Gus was Shawn's absolute best friend. They had been friends ever since kindergarten. He was also the smarter and more mature one of the two of them. He was always really nice to Ashley, and she loved him like a brother. But Ashley was shocked to hear that he would agree to something like this. Something that included lying to the entire Santa Barbara police department.

"After some persuasion, yes he did." Shawn explained.

"Wow, your life really has changed." Ashley said half impressed. She still didn't know how she felt about lying to the police.

"Yeah, but enough about me, what about you?"

"Oh, you know. A great life in London turned boring and dull. Long story short, here I am!" Ashley explained with a hint of sarcasm.

"Come on, there's got to be more to it than that."

"Nope, not really. I just missed it here _so _terribly."

Shawn laughed, "Alright, if that's what you're going with, fine."

"It is definitely what I'm going with. So any detective cases lately?" Ashley questioned.

"Actually I just rapped one up. Which reminds me, I have to go down to the station to pick up my check. Want to come with and see how I work?"

Ashley grinned, "I'd love to!" She quickly started shoving food into her mouth until he plate was empty. "Let's go right now!"

Shawn laughed as he stood up, "Why so eager Ash?"

"I'm excited to see what kind of sophisticated person you are around city officials. It will be so weird!"

Shawn laughed again, "What do you mean around city officials. I act the same as I always do around them. I'm what makes that boring building so cool!"

Ashley sighed as they walked out, "You mean you're totally yourself and they haven't fired you yet?"

"How could they? I've helped them too many times now to be fired! A little shenanigans here and there can't hurt anyone." He said as they climbed onto Shawn's bike.

When they pulled up to the police department Ashley gasped. It was a lot bigger than she expected. There were a couple cops outside on the stairs. It didn't look like they were doing anything important though, just talking. Shawn waved to them as they walked by, giving them a goofy smile, which was basically Shawn's signature look.

The inside of the police department was even better than the outside. It was so much nicer than any other police department Ashley had ever seen. Not that she had seen a lot, she wasn't that much of a trouble maker. Though Shawn, he was a different story. The building wasn't dirty or uncared for. It looked as if people cleaned it daily. Everyone's desks were clean and organized. Ashley noted, however, that one desk in particular was ten times more clean and organized like the rest. That person must not have much to do, she thought.

Shawn stopped her right outside two big doors, "Let me go in there, this is the Chief's office and she can be sort of… well… Don't worry I got this."

Ashley nodded, Shawn obviously knew more about the people around here so she figured it best not to argue. However, she could tell through the window that Shawn and the Chief weren't just talking about his paycheck seeing as arms were waving left and right as if trying to make a point. Bored, Ashley walked around the offices, stopping once again by the extreme neat freak's desk. Inspecting it closer she realized this person even kept there pencils in order of tallest to shortest.

Ashley suddenly stood straight up when she heard a person clear their throat quite loudly. Turning around Ashley saw it was a man, not too old, maybe late thirties standing straight giving her a curious look. He had short dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. The hints of gray hair close to his ears gave him a sense of maturity and the way he stood gave him a sense of superiority. Ashley had to admit, he was pretty attractive. Judging by his outfit she concluded he was not a police officer, but rather a detective. And she had just been caught inspecting his desk. Maybe she was more like Shawn then she thought.

"Is there a reason you're standing over my desk interrogating my pencils?" He asked.

"Um, I'm really sorry! I was just waiting for a… a friend of mine and got bored. I'm really sorry um…?"

"Head Detective Lassiter." He answered.

"Head Detective? I'm really sorry!" Ashley cursed in her head. The head detective? Seriously? That would be her luck! She quickly came up with an excuse, "You just had such a nice desk it outshined the rest!"

Lassiter smiled, "Well thank you. I do try hard to make it presentable." He seemed to be happy with her excuse.

Ashley looked at him for another second, he really was cute in a sort of dorky, adorable, yet attractive way. She also hadn't been on a date in a long time. She quickly decided to do something she never expected herself to do on her first day back in Santa Barbara, "So, as head detective of the police department you must be very important right? Would an important person like yourself want to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

Lassiter looked shocked for a second before he smiled, "I suppose such an important person like me would love to have dinner tomorrow."

Ashley grinned, success!

"I'll meet you at the Corner Cafe tomorrow at 7 then." Lassiter said.

"Sounds perfect! I'll see you then Detective Lassiter." Ashley mock saluted.

"Actually it's Carlton."

Ashley smiled again and put her hand down, "Carlton it is."

It looked to Ashley like Carlton was going to say something more but he didn't get the chance because suddenly the Chief called over to Carlton, "Detective Lassiter, can I see you for a moment?" Carlton nodded and turned to Ashley.

"See you tomorrow then." He quickly made his way to her office.

Ashley stood there for a moment smiling to herself, however she soon became confused. If the Chief was finished talking to Shawn, where was he? Ashley scanned the office place until her eyes landed on Shawn. He was leaning over a desk across the room. I desk that belonged to a pretty, blonde, young detective. That was just like Shawn, Ashley thought, he always flirts with any girl he gets his eyes on. However, the surprising thing was the girl was smiling and laughing back, just as if she wasn't annoyed at all. Her smile looked genuine and sweet. But the thing that really blew Ashley away was the fact that after the mystery girl said something to Shawn she stood up and kissed him on the cheek and walked away. When Shawn turned around, Ashley could see he had this lovesick look on his face with his signature smile. However, it quickly faded when he spotted her. His cheeks becoming instantly red as he made his way over.

"Ready? I think so. Let's go." He said quickly as he began walking toward the door.

Ashley had to jog to keep up with him to get a single sentence in, "So, who was that?"

"No one." Shawn said as he continued speed walking without even looking at her. However, once they were right outside the building Ashley grabbed his arm.

"No that was definitely someone! Come on Shawn, I'm your sister you can tell me! I won't tell dad you've been sneaking around making out with girls again!" She joked.

"Haha, very funny. Fine, that was Juliet. We're kind of… um…. together." Shawn admitted pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ashley squealed, "Oh my gosh! Little Shawny has a girlfriend! And a lady detective!"

Shawn sighed, "Yes now let's go." He climbed onto the bike waiting for Ashley to get on.

However, Ashley didn't get on. She suddenly realised something, "Shawn, does Juliet know you're not really psychic?"

Shawn gave her a warning look, "No. And keep your voice down we're right in front of the station!"

"How could you keep something like this from her! How long have you been together?"

Shawn sat back on the bike, "Almost two years.."

"Two years?! You're kidding!"

Shawn sighed, "Look, would you just let me deal with my own issues, ok? I really care about her, and I do, honestly plan to tell her. But I need to find the right time. Jules values honesty over everything else and this could really hurt her. Just.. please let me do it."

Ashley felt conflicted for a second but then realized Shawn was an adult now, he could handle his own situations. "Alright, but it had better be soon!" she said as she climbed on the bike.

"Yeah, well.. You let me handle that."


	3. Chapter 3: Day Job

**AN: Hey guys, I'm going to try and update this story at least once a week, hopefully more. There will be more Shules to come as well:) Also, for the sake of the story Marlowe does not exist. **

**Enjoy and review! - Charlie**

**Chapter 3:**

When Ashley woke up the next day it felt strange. Looking around at her childhood bedroom, she couldn't help but smile. This was nice and she could definitely get used to it. She got up and walked over to her suitcase. She hadn't unpacked her stuff because she was not sure how long she would be staying here, Yes, she loved being back in her childhood home, but she did hope to have her own place eventually. A place that would allow her to start over on her own, yet be surrounded by people who love her.

Walking downstairs, Ashley was surprised to see Shawn sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal like it was a completely normal thing for him. Henry was busy cooking something Ashley could not see. However, she soon realized Henry was making pancakes and french toast sticks; her favorite.

When she entered the kitchen, Henry looked up, "Good Morning!"

"Good morning to you too…" Ashley replied hesitantly. Her father was never a morning person.

"He's just happy you're here, because now he doesn't have to deal with me alone." Shawn replied to Ashley's unspoken question of why their father was so happy.

"That's not true Shawn." Henry defended, annoyed.

"Really? You sure?" Shawn insisted.

Henry looked around for a second and sighed, "Okay, maybe."

Ashley laughed, sure they were still fighting in a way, but this fighting seemed more lighthearted than twelve years ago. Before it was a "I hate you, you annoy me" sort of fighting but now it has more of a "haha very funny" type of thing. It drove her insane not knowing what's happened to the two of them in the years she's been gone that drove them closer together but whatever it was, she didn't care. Just as long as both of them seemed happy. And they truly did.

Just then Shawn's phone went off and he snatched it up in a second. Ashley wondered why he would be so eager to answer his phone because she only ever remembered him talking to Gus and she didn't think he would get that excited about a friend he saw every day.

"Hey Chief, how are you this fine morning?" Shawn answered into his phone.

The Chief? The Chief of Police? Ashley had no idea the Chief actually called Shawn directly. She also still couldn't believe the police department actually thought Shawn was psychic.

"Yeah, okay. Be right there." Shawn hung up and headed for the door.

Ashley followed, "Where are you going?"

"Crime scene. They need my psychic expertise."

"Does this happen often? They just call you when something comes up?" Ashley asked, crossing her arms.

"Pretty much. I'm kind of a big thing." Shawn smiled cockily.

"I'm sure," She replied sarcastically, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ashley made a move to step forward but Shawn's hand shot out.

"Um, what do you mean _we_?"

"I'm coming with you." Ashley replied as if it were obvious.

"No, you're not. Far too dangerous. You have no idea what could be going on there right now." Shawn argued.

"Ah, come on Shawn. Let her go. If it was really that dangerous, Karen wouldn't even be letting you go." Henry joked.

"Because I'm too valuable?"

"No Shawn, because you'd get in the way." Henry replied with a smirk.

Shawn glared at Henry then faced Ashley, "Ugh, fine."

"Yay!" Ashley jumped as she headed to the door, "Bye dad!"

"You kids have fun…. at your crime scene." Henry said laughing.

Shawn rolled his eyes and handed Ashley a helmet. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Um, Shawn, I thought we were going to a crime scene? Is this it? Was someone murdered at a pharmaceutical building?" Ashley asked as she got off the motorcycle.

"No. We're getting Gus."

"Well, if he's here, isn't he working. Would he even be able to leave?"

Shawn gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about. I've got the priority here, not some stupid day job."

Ashley raised an eyebrow as she followed him inside. Something told her that wasn't true in Gus' case.

Inside, there were tons of people walking around in formal wear. All looking as if they were bored as hell. To her, this seemed like the worst job in the world. Sure, she worked in an office in London, but she wasn't there all the time. She had plenty of opportunities to get out and interview different people.

Finally they reached Gus' desk where it looked like he was busy frantically typing something into his computer.

"Yo, Gus, look who's here." Shawn shouted.

Gus' head fell in annoyance before he turned in his chair, "Really Shawn? Not right now, I'm… Ashley?"

"Hey!" Ashley waved. She had always liked Gus. He was nice and sensible. The complete opposite of Shawn when they were younger.

"Oh, my gosh!" Gus quickly got up and enveloped her in a tight hug. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in a different country?"

"I just flew in yesterday!"

"Why? I mean it's not like it isn't good to see you… But you were in London! That sounds amazing!"

"Yeah, well it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. But enough about me, I hear you're now a detective alongside my brother? Psychic detectives, I might add."

"Oh no, Shawn's the only 'psychic' one. I'm there for the added suave and brains of the business.

Shawn snorted behind them, "Sure you are buddy."

Gus glared at him over Ashley's head, "You can suck it Shawn."

"You suck it!" Shawn shouted, "But really, Chief needs us. We must go." When Gus made no move to leave, Shawn clarified, "Right now."

"I can't Shawn. I have a ton of paperwork that needs to be done by tomorrow. I don't have time to…"

"Aw, come on Gus! On Ashley's second day back, you are going to deny her the joy of spending it with her like old times?" Shawn put his hand to his chest dramatically.

"I don't think going to a crime scene counts as the 'old times' Shawn." Gus argued.

Ashley listened quietly to the exchange between friends. While both men looked different and were certainly different people than she remembered, they still fought like they used to. She figured any input she tried to give would be stopped by a "shush!" from one of them like they did when they were younger. They went into their own little world when they fought. Just as if no one else was around because their only goal was to one up the other.

"Please Gus!" Shawn asked sincerely.

"Fine. But I better be back here by 4!" Gus replied.

"Okay, don't worry. Your boring job will be here when you get back, I'm sure."

Ashley laughed. That's how most of their arguments ended in the past too. Shawn would beg and Gus would give in, but at the same time try to keep his cool by laying some rules or something. Shawn would then humor Gus by agreeing to them even though he never meant a word he said. It was amusing really how predictable they could be some times.

"Whatever! What even happened Shawn?" Gus asked, annoyed.

"You'll just have to wait and see when we get there!" Shawn explained and then turned to head for the exit.


	4. Chapter 4: A Walk in the Park

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! More chapters coming soon!**

**Chapter 4:**

"Shawn, for the last time, you cannot keep leaving fast food wrappers in my car!" Gus yelled as Shawn finished off his fries by throwing the package on the floor.

Ashley smiled to herself in the back seat of the Blueberry. She could only image what it would be like for Shawn to have his own car. It really was a good thing he still had just a motorcycle, otherwise there would be piles upon piles of food packages and random knick knacks all over. She remembered once when he dared to drop something on the floor of their dad's police car, Shawn was grounded for a month and forced to clean every room in the house.

She was however, pulled from her thoughts when they stopped a few feet from a giant group of police cars. Stepping out of the car, Ashley scanned her surroundings. She remembered this place. It was an old park in the middle of town. It was really popular back when she was a kid, she assumed it still was. It obviously looked a lot different surrounded by police cars and cops. The most striking thing to catch her eye however was the square of the park outlined in yellow police tape. Followed by of course, the body that laid inside of it.

Ashley gasped. She never really came into contact with these situations and she began to seriously debate whether she should have come at all. Shawn and Gus, however, did not seem to be bothered by the sight before them and immediately started to make a beeline for the square. However, when Shawn noticed Ashley wasn't following, he turned around.

"Ash', you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just… not used to this I guess."

"Look, if you want, you can wait in the car. It's…"

"No, no. I'll be fine. Really." Ashley insisted as she moved to walk toward the crime scene. Shawn looked as though he wanted to argue more but decided against it and followed her.

Shawn walked up to the same blonde girl from the police station, Juliet, Ashley remembered. He smiled flirtatiously and leaned over her shoulder as she inspected the crime scene.

"What do we got, Jules?" Juliet gasped as she turned around.

"Shawn! Stop it." She said annoyed as he began to laugh.

"I'm sorry! What do we got _Detective_?" Shawn rephrased with a smirk.

Juliet sighed then answered, "Female, 23. Looks like she was walking home from work at that restaurant around the corner."

Ashley took another look at the body on the ground. It was extremely pale and motionless with their eyes open. It was haunting but at the same time she couldn't see any visible wounds. Ashley was about to ask how they died, but suddenly the man crouching next to the body, inspecting it stood up. Ashley gasped, it was the man from the police station. He was the one with the extremely neat desk; Carlton Lassiter. He didn't notice her at first. His attention immediately turned to the duo she had arrived with.

"Spencer, we're all good here. You can go." He said. Ashley was a bit surprised at first but then she realized he was talking about her brother.

"C'mon Lassie, just let me have a look. I can sense something tinkling already!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Carlton asked, annoyed.

Shawn stared at the body intensely for a moment, Ashley knew he was looking for any clues, but suddenly he cried out and out and put his hand to his heart dramatically.

"Why! Oh, why, why, why!" He yelled as he stepped over the police tape.

Ashley looked around to gauge the reactions to Shawn's antics. Gus stood there sort of half playing along, he had a concerned expression on his face but at the same time he looked scared to death. Juliet actually seemed genuinely concerned, which meant she must truly believe Shawn's psychic. The Chief looked slightly annoyed, but mostly interested on where this was going. Finally, she took a good look at Carlton who was staring at the ground with his hand on his face, obviously visibly annoyed and done with Shawn's crazy actions. He had still yet to notice her, but she figured he had more important things on his mind right now. He did finally look up to watch Shawn look like a fool.

"Spencer, are you going to do anything besides shout and run around today?" Carlton asked.

"One question, Lassie; Why?"

"Why? Because I think it's extremely annoying and a waste of my time." Carlton replied.

"No. Why would the killer carve something into the victim's neck?" Shawn asked, standing up straight.

"To leave a mark, like a signature?" Juliet asked from a few feet away.

"Maybe. But does that look like a signature?" Shawn asked pointing to the body.

Carlton sighed and walked over to inspect the victim's neck, "It's a 'Y'."

"Exactly. But that's not a signature. So what could it be? Gang sign?" Shawn suggested.

"Their initials?" Ashley asked quietly from behind them.

Suddenly, everyone turned to look at her as if seeing her for the first time. Carlton had a shocked expression on his face. He was obviously trying to figure out why she was here. But he at the same time looked pleased to see her.

"Yes!" Shawn shouted, a look of pride on his face for his sister.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Who are you?" The Chief asked.

"Oh, um, I'm Shawn's sister; Ashley." Ashley replied.

The Chief raised her eyebrows but didn't seem overall shocked. Juliet looked angry and hurt, Ashley guessed Shawn hadn't really mentioned her. Ashley didn't want to look at Carlton but did after a minute. He looked like a was fighting something internally.

"Okay, well Mr. Spencer, you cannot just bring whomever you would like to crime scenes." The Chief stated after a minute.

"But she helped, see!" Shawn said.

"No. No civilians at the crime scenes."

"Shawn it's alright, I'll wait at the car." Ashley replied. She gave one last look toward Carlton and walked back.

Ashley really didn't want to get Shawn in trouble because she knew he probably got on the police department's bad side too often. She sat back and leaned against the Blueberry and watched them talking. Shawn was back to jumping around as if trying to make a point. Gus and Juliet looked like they were trying to calm him while at the same time figure out if he knew anything useful. Carlton wasn't saying anything, just standing there, thinking.

He really was quite handsome, in his own way. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded along with the conversation, pretending he was listening. Ashley just stared at him for a minute, captured by the way he would move his hands when he was thinking. Finally Ashley's face went red as he looked directly at her. She quickly diverted her gaze to a tree, but when she looked back, he was still staring at her. She couldn't read his face but he seemed to be studying her.

Finally, after a while, Shawn and Gus began to make their way back to the car. They both had giddy looks on their faces.

"C'mon Ash'. We got work to do!" Shawn said as he opened the car door.

Ashley took another look at Carlton. He was still looking at her. This time he nodded his head to the side as if telling her to follow him.

"Actually Shawn, why don't you and Gus go to that bakery down the road and get some food, I'll meet you there." Ashley quickly responded.

"But, where are you going to go?" Shawn asked, concerned.

"Oh, just on a walk. I missed this part of town and I haven't gotten the chance to just enjoy it." She lied.

"I don't think it's the best time to 'enjoy' it with a killer on the loose." he argued.

"I'll be fine Shawn. The police are right over there."

"Okay, we'll meet you there."

Ashley nodded as they pulled away from the park and down the road. She walked back in the direction of the crime scene. However, she stayed behind people to avoid being seen by Juliet or the Chief. Finally she reached a large patch of trees, not much was visible form within them. Carlton was waiting, leaning against a tree. However, as soon as he saw her, he quickly stood up straight and nodded.

"Right, so , um, something came up. I am not going to be able to meet for our dinner tonight. I apologize." he said.

Ashley stared at him for a second, then she crossed her arms, "You don't like my brother very much do you?"

He seemed taken off guard by this, "What? What makes you think that?"

"Maybe the way you were talking to him earlier. Or the way right when he showed up you got so annoyed?" Ashley suggested, taking a step closer.

"Okay, sure. I'm not a big fan of Spencer like most of this gullible city." He admitted.

"But here's the thing. I'm a Spencer too, and I think you won't go out with me because you don't like my brother." Ashley argued, taking another step.

"What? That's… That's…."

"Ture. Isn't it? What, you think me and Shawn are exactly alike? Because, believe me, we're not. And I really think it's completely immature of you to not go to dinner with me because you find my brother annoying."

Carlton hesitated for a moment, "Fine. I guess it just threw me a little off guard. And I didn't know Spen… Shawn had a sister. So I thought it might have been some plan of his to get you to go out with me and…."

"What? You though Shawn was playing a trick on you?" Ashley asked, surprised.

"Well, I mean I haven't had a date in… well, a while. And it would totally be something he would do!" Carlton began to get angry now, "And as much as everyone seems to just _love_ him, it just makes me so mad because he's so immature and childish and unprofess…"

Ashley decided to silence him by standing on her tip toes and kissing him. She couldn't get over how cute he was when he got riled up about something. She also wanted to prove him wrong and show him that she really did want to go out with him. It wasn't some trick.

Carlton stood rooted to the spot in shock. But after a minute, he put his arms around her waist and responded to the kiss. Eventually, she pulled away, her arms still around his neck.

"See? I would really like to go to dinner with you Carlton." Ashley smiled.

"I think that can be arranged then."


	5. Chapter 5: A Game of Opposites

**AN: Sorry it took a little longer for this chapter. School starts this week and I've been running around trying to get ready and fix my schedule and blah blah. But I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Okay. Where to start? The fridge is always a nice place." Shawn said as he, Gus, and Ashley entered the Psych office.

Shawn and Gus hadn't questioned her too much about her "walk" when she met them at the bakery. They were both so absorbed in their food to really think anything. Which made Ashley happy, although she did believe Shawn still suspected something.

"Are snacks how you solve every murder?" Ashley asked, looking around the office.

"More or less." Gus answered.

Shawn just nodded as he stared down at his phone. Ashley began to question what was going on with him. He kept staring at it while they were at the bakery. Gus even raised an eyebrow when Shawn didn't touch his bagel.

"Everything alright Shawn?" Ashley asked concerned.

He looked up suddenly, "Hmm? Yeah, why?"

"You've had your phone practically glued to your hand since the bakery."

Shawn moved to sit at his desk, "Yeah, it's just… Juliet. She's mad I didn't tell her I had a sister. She won't talk to me."

Ashley leaned against the desk and crossed her arms, "You know Shawn. If she's so mad about that, how do you think she'll react when you tell her you're not psychic?"

Gus suddenly shook his head in confusion, "Wait! You're going to tell her?"

"No! I'm not!"

"You just told me yesterday that you were!" Ashley argued.

"I've been telling you for years to tell her. I said this was going to get out of hand Shawn, I said it!" Gus yelled.

"What? No. My relationship with Juliet is between me and Juliet! So neither of you is allowed to tell me what to do!" Shawn said.

Ashley and Gus slowly sat down at Shawn's outburst and remained silent.

"Thank you." Shawn finally said after it had been quiet for a moment.

"Okay, so this 'Y' person. Where do we start with them?" Ashley asked.

Shawn looked to be deep in thought for a moment then turned toward her, "There looked to be a small, almost invisible wound in her arm. My guess is she was killed from some kind of injection."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't share this with the police because…?"

"Ash', you don't share all the info you have with the police right away."

"Why the hell not?"

"It creates an element of surprise." Shawn said waving his hands around.

"No Shawn, you just want to make sure you have all the facts together and then go show off to the police." Gus argued.

"I do not."

Ashley laughed at Shawn's defeated look. That did sound like Shawn.

"Okay. back to the murder. Why else would someone want to leave a mark on the body? Ashley asked.

Gus answered, "They want to be remembered."

Shawn stood up, "Exactly! And what kind of killers want to be remembered?" Everyone stared at Shawn in anticipation, "Serial killers." Shawn said with a serious face.

"How on earth did we jump to serial killers?" Ashley asked.

Shawn sighed, "Oh Ashley. Oh sweet innocent, doesn't know what she's doing, Ashley. The killer in this case left a mark, which meant they wanted to be remembered. Now most killers kill the victim for a specific reason, usually some kind of grudge. That kind of killer would not want to be discovered. But NO! This killer left a blatant mark on the victim practically screaming, COME FIND ME."

Ashley was shocked and a little impressed. Sure, Shawn was waving his arms around like a fool. But he had a good point. He was way better at this detective stuff then she thought. Looking back on it now, their father must have seen some potential in him back when they were kids. That must have been why he pushed him so hard. However, Shawn being the stubborn and difficult person that he is, has to always take things at his own pace and do things his own way.

"So are we good for today then, because I do have a job to get back to?" Gus asked.

"Wait." Ashley said, "If this is a serial killer than that means more victims. Shawn we have to warn the police."

"Or maybe past victims." Shawn replied.

"What do you mean?"

"That 'Y' was barely noticeable. It's possible it was overlooked on other cases. We need to go back and check past murder cases and see if any of them have the same mark."

"How exactly are we going to do that without getting the police involved."

"I never said we wouldn't get the police involved. Just one."

"Shawn, you said Juliet isn't talking to you." Gus reminded.

Shawn looked down, "Oh, right."

Ashley felt bad for Shawn. Sure, he was lying to his girlfriend on many different subjects. But he really did seem to like her. Maybe there was some way she could help.

"I have an idea. Let's go." Ashley finally said after thinking for a moment.

"Where?" Shawn asked.

"The police station."

* * *

"I still don't understand what your plan is." Shawn said as he and Gus followed Ashley up the steps to the police station.

"Just go with it."

Shawn huffed in defeat but didn't say anything else. Gus just followed along, not asking questions, just curious to see where this was going.

Ashley stopped in front of one of the benches by the front desk, "Wait here." She said, motioning for the two of them to sit down.

Hesitantly, both did. Ashley nodded then walked off.

Ashley approached her destination and leaned against the desk. Carlton looked up after a minute and stared at her in surprise.

"Ashley?"

"Hi Carlton, what are you up to?" She said casually sitting on the desk.

"Work." He replied, confused.

"Ahh. That park murder case?" She asked, innocently.

"Yes." He replied, hesitantly

"Oh, you know your hair looks really good today!" She said as she ran her hand through it.

Carlton was taken off guard for a second by the drastic change of subject. However, he didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, thanks. I actually just put this new stuff in it today, it actually…"

"Carlton I actually wanted to ask a favor?" She said biting her lip.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Carlton sighed as he unlocked the filing cabinet for the three of them.

"Really appreciate it Lassie." Shawn said, patting him on the back.

Shawn and Gus were extremely confused when he agreed to help them. But they didn't push it since they were potentially going to be able to get important information on the case.

"These visions you're having about past murder records better be worth something." Carlton said as he pulled open the cabinet.

Ashley nodded along with the excuse she had come up with. She felt bad lying to him but they really needed these files. She gave him a sincere smile.

"Thank you Carlton." Ashley said placing her hand on his shoulder. She looked to make sure Shawn and Gus were busy with the files and then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, well, just close it when you're done." he replied, flustered. He then left with a stiff nod.

Ashley laughed to herself, he really was cute.

"So, what do we do? Sort through all of them until we find ones that match?" Gus asked in disbelief, obviously aware there was no way he would be going back to work soon.

"Not all of them, just the ones within the past year probably." Shawn answered.

They sat at the table for hours going through files. Looking for any shred of familiarity between cases. But they had yet to find anything. However, finally Gus spoke up.

"Shawn, look at his one."

Shawn grabbed the file and began to flip through it. It was a murder about two months ago. Another young female. This one had brown curly hair like the victim from the park and had many similar features.

"Well, if this is the same person, they definitely have a type." Ashley said, leaning over Shawn's shoulder. "Where is this at?"

"It says she was killed at a drive-in." Shawn answered, "There! It's the mark. The 'Y'."

Ashley had to squint her eyes really hard to look at the victim's neck. But sure enough, there it was. It was small enough where if you weren't looking for it, you probably wouldn't see it.

Ashley looked at Shawn and she could see wheels were turning in his head. Suddenly they looked up when there was some sort of commotion going on outside the Chief's office. They three of them got up and looked to see what was going on.

"Okay everyone calm down. We have received a note from the killer of the park murder case. Carlton?' The Chief motioned for Carlton to read the letter out loud.

"'A game of opposites is a waste of time, when two are alike they're at their prime.'" Carlton recited.

Ashley turned to look at Shawn and he had a stone cold expression on his face. He had gone terribly white and stood rooted to the spot.

"Shawn?" Ashley asked, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Shawn, what is it?"

"The 'Y', it's… the drive-in… game of opposites…"

"What Shawn, what is it?" Ashley asked again, concerned. Everyone in the station had busied themselves with trying to understand the letter, but Ashley and Gus were focused on Shawn.

Shawn stared ahead, "Game of opposites…. Yin and Yang."


	6. Chapter 6: Start Over

**AN: AHH! I feel horrible leaving it on a cliffhanger, but then again that just makes updating more fun! Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are so awesome! **

**Also, this story takes place before the musical just so certain…. characters are present. Hehe**

**Lot's of love!**

**Charlie**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"What?" Ashley asked, confused.

"Shawn. You don't know that. It's not possible!" Gus argued, clearly getting anxious.

"Gus, think about it! Game of opposites… Yin and Yang! The drive-in! Think Gus! Think!" Shawn yelled as he slammed his hands down on the desk.

Ashley had no idea what they were talking about. Who were Yin and Yang? It sounded vaguely familiar. But she had been on the other side of the world for the past twelve years and not exactly in the loop.

"What are you talking about Shawn?" Ashley insisted.

"Yin and Yang. The worst serial killers Santa Barbara has ever seen." Shawn said shaking his head.

"Shawn, that's not possible. Yin is dead!" Gus said as he crossed his arms in determination.

"Ugh! Well there has to be some sort of explanation for all this! It leads right back to them Gus!"

"Okay, well could it be Yang?" Gus asked.

"No, no. It's not Yang. It can't be. She never killed anyone but Yin. You know that."

Ashley looked rapidly from Shawn to Gus, "I'm sorry. First their tag-team murders now one of them killed the other? Who are these people Shawn!"

"They killed Mary and tried to kill Juliet and Abigail!" Gus exclaimed.

"Who the hell is Mary? And Abigail?"

"Not to mention, your mother!" Gus added.

Ashley whipped her head around to stare at Shawn, "What!? Shawn, what the hell!"

"It's not my fault you fled to England Ash' and cut yourself off from every single person you know!" Shawn yelled.

"Excuse me!? I'm not the only one who fled from the family Shawn! You freaking hypocrite! How could you not tell me someone tried to kill mom!"

Gus stood nervously as many heads were turning toward the siblings.

"If I told you every time one of our parents was in danger of death, you would have been getting a hell of a lot of phone calls! Like you cared how many times dad was in danger in the last couple of years!"

"How dare you Shawn! Who was the one who stood by dad in the divorce? Certainly not you! You don't get to act like the favorite child when all you ever did was take mom's side of everything! And maybe dad wouldn't be getting in so much danger if you let him stay retired and quiet instead of dragging him into all you newfound 'psychic' adventures!"

"If you're so appalled by my psychicness then why are you helping me with this case! Why are you even here Ash'? Why don't you just go back to England. You seemed so much happier away from everyone you ever knew!"

Ashley stared at Shawn for a moment. She couldn't come up with any words and felt the stirrings of tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't do this. She had to get away. Her and Shawn rarely fought like this. Whenever they did, it never went well and lasted forever. She didn't need this right now. Ashley turned around and walked out the door of the police station. Realizing she could get no where without Gus' car, she opted to just stay outside and let things cool down. She was still worked up far too much though, so she sat down on the steps.

How could she have been so ignorant and oblivious to everything going on in her family. But she also couldn't stop her anger at Shawn. He could be so insensitive and selfish sometimes! Ugh! How could he demand she go back to London! She wanted to forget about London, not go back. She was pulled from her thoughts however when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Turning her head she found Carlton standing a step behind her. Hesitantly he sat beside her.

"Um, everything alright? I saw you walk out, you looked upset."

Ashley sighed, "Yeah, yeah, it's just… Shawn. He's so…"

Carlton interrupted, "Say no more. It's Spencer, I get it."

"No. He's not usually like this. We got into a huge fight and… he brought up London and…"

"London?"

Ashley laughed, "I never told you did I? I moved here from London. I'd been there for the last twelve years."

"Doing what? Why did you move?"

Ashley stared at the ground, "I wanted to be a journalist. It was my passion. I loved writing and I had gotten an offer to work at one of the best media outlets in the country, there was no way I could turn it down. My dad eventually told me I had to take it because he knew it was my dream. So… I left. I left and started a new life."

"I'm not understanding then, why come back?"

Ashley turned to look at him, "It wasn't all it was cracked up to be honestly. Everyone at the office was a stuck-up asshole. And then I started dating this guy, he seemed great at first, then he turned out to be an asshole too and I…" Ashley tried to get her hands to speak for her, because she suddenly couldn't find any words to say. She felt tears begin to escape her.

Carlton looked unsure of what to do, slowly he began to pat her on the back awkwardly. However, after a moment, when he realized how upset she really was, he put his arm around her and laid his head on top of hers. Ashley sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Carlton finally asked.

"Hmm?"

"With you and the guy?"

Ashley hesitated for a second, "He became so controlling. He wanted to know where I was at all times. He wouldn't let me see anyone. He just kept asking me questions, like he wanted to interrogate me or something. He had this weird obsession with wanting to know everything about my family, my friends. He got more violent and finally I said enough."

Carlton nodded along with the story, "So, that's when you left?"

"No. I stayed a bit longer. I hoped that with him out of my life, things would get better. But work got even worse and everything just felt so… wrong. So then I left. I wanted to start over again here and forget about everything in London. But then Shawn had to go and bring it up and we were arguing so much, I just… Ugh!"

"What got Spencer so riled up?"

Ashley sat up, removing her head from his shoulder. She started fumbling with her hands, "He said something about someone he suspected for the case."

"Who was it?"

"I think it was, Yin and Yang." Ashley said staring at her hands. When he didn't respond, Ashley turned to look at him. He had a stone cold expression on his face and raised his eyebrows in confusion or fear. Ashley couldn't tell which.

"You're sure that's what he said." Carlton asked, his tone dead serious.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry, but I may have to cancel our dinner plans for tonight."

* * *

Ashley sat on the couch in her old home, watching TV. She was currently absentmindedly playing with her spoon in her ice-cream bowl, not eating, just staring.

Henry walked into the room and sighed. When Ashley called him to come pick her up, she hadn't said anything about what happened. Henry knew better than to ask her too many questions when she got like this. So instead, he offered her some ice-cream he found in the back of his freezer and gave her a little space. However, that was an hour ago. Still nothing from her. All she did was twirl her spoon in the now melted ice-cream. Worried, he went to sit next to her.

"What're you watching, kiddo?"

Ashley sighed, "I'm not depressed."

Henry looked taken aback, "I never said you were."

"You were thinking it. Remember, Spencers are good at reading people."

Henry laughed, "Then you would know that I'm very good at reading you. So let me guess, you and Shawn got into a big fight?"

Ashley sat up, "I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"The whole 'being right' thing."

"It's my job. What was this one about?"

"The case. London. Mom. You name it."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, apparently, I'm not a good daughter."

"Hey! Don't. Don't do that."

Ashley stared at him, "Do what?"

"Let some stupid fight with your brother make you feel like shit. He shouldn't let that happen to him either. You guys are so alike it's scary."

"What do you mean, we fight. We're nothing alike." Ashley said, crossing her arms as she put her bowl of melted ice-cream down.

"You guys fight because both of your insecurities come out at the same time and you take them out on each other. You guys would fight about stuff because you were both feeling the same emotion you would yell at the other for. You claim you're not a good daughter, I bet Shawn feels like a crappy son right now. I'm not saying he's right. I just know you both. You both work up these feelings and you take them out on each other. You have to stop because neither of you are going to get anywhere if you keep doing that." Henry finished. He got up and walked to the kitchen without waiting for her to reply.

Ashley sat dumbfounded. Her father always did that. He turned everything in you that you weren't sure what it meant and gave it an explanation, a meaning. He was always the logical one and always there to hear your questions because he just simply knew all the answers. Ashley knew she had to talk to Shawn and get this stupid fight out of the way. It was pointless and if Shawn was right about this serial killer thing, it sounded a lot worse than some stupid fight.

Ashley quickly pulled out her phone and walked to the porch. She was going to call Shawn and straighten things out. However, when she opened it, she saw one missed call. At first glance she assumed it would be Shawn trying to do the same thing. But when she saw the name below it she froze. The screen read: **Logan. **Her ex-boyfriend from London had tried to call her? What could he possibly want. She hadn't heard from him since they broke up. Suddenly, she got a text. It was Logan. It said:

_Call me. I really need to talk to you._

Ashley wasn't sure she should answer or not. What could he want. They didn't exactly end on good terms. Is it an emergency? But she's in another country. But off course, he actually doesn't know that. She finally decided to ignore him for now. She really needed to talk to Shawn. She didn't need anymore drama for today.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, this chapter was a bit more serious. But don't worry more of the Spencer antics and romance like stuff will be coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Other One

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone that's been reviewing! You guys are the best!**

**Also, in case you didn't already figure this out, if you want to know what Ashley looks like, the cover photo for this story is how I imagined her to look - brownie points and shoutouts for anyone who recognizes the actress! **

**Now, enough blah from me… Enjoy the next chapter:) **

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

"Ash'! I'm sorry. The words, they just…" Shawn answered through the phone.

Ashley smiled, this was more like him, "No Shawn, that's why I'm calling you. I'm sorry too. It just got way out of hand, and clearly you're right. I haven't been around as much as you have."

"No Ash', I…"

"Shawn really, let's just drop it okay. It's alright." Ashley reassured.

She listened for a moment, Shawn was obviously thinking about whether he should let it go or not. Eventually, it appeared he did because he sighed and finally spoke.

"Alright."

"Thank you. Now, what's the first thing we do about this Yin and Yang thing?"

"Look Ash', I know you want to help but…"

"No Shawn, I'm helping. I can handle whatever it is, trust me." Ashley reassured.

"Okay, fine. But the minute things get shaky you're…"

"Okay, okay. So what's the next step?"

* * *

Ashley, Shawn, and Gus pulled up to the mental ward. They were soon accompanied by two other police cars. Taking a look around, Ashley noted how the building gave off an eerie type of fake happiness. There were multiple fake flowers in the yard and the grass looked almost plastic. The building itself was an extremely light blue that looked highly faded. Obviously, it hadn't had a paint job in quite some time.

The three of them walked to meet the police cars on the other side of the parking lot when they saw them exit. Carlton, Juliet, and two other police officers stood by the cars.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Shawn exclaimed rubbing his hands together.

"Spencer, what did the Chief say about civilians tagging along on police matters?" Carlton asked in regard to Ashley, arms crossed.

Ashley gave him a confused look. Why wouldn't he let her come along?

"Come on Lassie. She's my sister. She's not just some random civilian!" Shawn argued.

"Fine. But if things get dangerous, she leaves." Carlton reasoned.

Shawn nodded and began walking toward the door with Gus. Ashley hung back to walk with Carlton. Why was he being so weird about her coming along? Was he that much of a stickler for the rules?

"So now I'm just a civilian?" Ashley asked quietly when they were far enough out of earshot.

Carlton kept walking, staring ahead, "Just a civilian? That _is_ what you are if I'm not mistaken."

Ashley huffed, "Um, okay. I mean I know we're not exactly dating or anything. But why do you have a problem with me coming on the case, I thought…"

Carlton stopped and finally looked at her, "That's exactly what this is: a case. So, I have to treat it as such. It's not 'play favorites with your girlfriend time', I have to be serious and professional. You are a civilian and therefore the department's responsibility to protect in these situations. I do not know how this is going to go, so yes, I was uncertain about letting you come along."

Ashley sighed, he had a point. She did however internally smile when she hear him call her his girlfriend, even if it may have been accidental. "You don't think I can handle it?"

"That's not it… There's a difference between thinking you can handle something and being worried for your safety." He answered, they were almost at the door now.

Ashley smiled at him, "So, you're worried about me?"

Carlton seemed to ignore her question because he opened the door and walked straight toward everyone else. However, Ashley did detect a hint of a smirk on his face.

Inside, everyone was standing at the front desk of the mental ward. Juliet and Gus looked a bit hesitant to even be here. Shawn, however, remained cool and continued to crack jokes with Gus at every opportunity. Ashley and Carlton approached the desk and Carlton pulled out his badge.

"S.B.P.D."

The secretary nodded and pointed, "Yes, you'll go to the visitor sector, right down the hall there."

Carlton nodded his thanks and walked off in that direction. He was quickly followed by everyone else. Ashley was in the back of the group. What exactly were they doing at a mental ward? No one had bothered to mention anything to her. They stopped at a table where a woman in her early 40's sat with curly brown hair and a ghostly smile.

"Well if it isn't Shawn Spencer! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Ashley stared at the woman confused, how did she know Shawn? How did a crazy person in a mental institution make casual conversation with Shawn? She wasn't exactly surprised that Shawn had made friends with someone mentally insane, but it was still weird.

"We need your help." Shawn said, taking a seat across from her.

"Help? You want me to join your business? I thought you'd never ask! Well Shawn I'd be more than happy to…"

"Cut the crap Yang. What do you know?" Carlton said, forcefully.

Wait a minute? Yang? The serial killer Yang? Why on earth were they talking to her let alone trying to get advice from her?

"I'm sorry. We consult serial killers now? I thought she was the suspect?" Ashley asked, pushing her way in front of Gus.

Yang turned to look at her and gave her a chilling stare. She was obviously trying to figure out who she was and why she was there. It was extremely intimidating.

"Whose this pretty thing? Not a cop." Yang concluded.

"She's none of your concern. Now, we have important issues to discuss." Carlton interrupted.

"Like the new murder cases that have your heads spinning?" Yang asked, cranking her head to the side.

Carlton stared at her, "How did you…"

"Not important. But what it sounds like is you need my help. And I would like to know who I'm working with." She said determined.

"You are in no position to…"

"Ashley." Everyone's heads turned to look at her, "My name's Ashley, I hear you're a serial killer. What? That not work out in your favor and now you think you can make up for it by giving hints to the police?"

Yang's mouth hung open and then she gave gasped, "Ah, you're the other one."

Ashley stared at her, raising her eyebrow, "The other one?"

"The other Spencer. Shawn, how nice I finally get to meet your lovely sister."

Shawn face was going back and forth between the two girls. He finally put his hand up, "Hold on. How did you know she was my sister?"

"Oh there are lots of similarities. She's got the same attitude as you. Although it does suit you much better than her." Yang said, smiling at Shawn.

"Enough of this!" Carlton yelled, slamming his hands on the table, "What do you know about those murders?"

"Oh please, you know I don't work like that. i don't just throw out information. That's not fun." She said with a frown.

Shawn leaned in, "Yang, if you know something, you need to tell us."

"Aw, come on Shawn." She pouted. When Shawn gave her a serious look, she sighed, "Fine! Let's just say Yin tried to get someone to replace me more than once. When Yin saw I failed to kill your mother, he immediately turned to look for a new replacement."

"Who was this new replacement?" Carlton asked.

"He wasn't actually the most level headed person. He got a little carried away. Yin didn't like that. He didn't like anyone else to be unpredictable other than himself. So he fired him."

"Yeah, and who was he?" Carlton pressed.

Yang laughed, "Now, now. Let's not get too hasty Mr. Detective."

"This is pointless. Let's go." Carlton said, beginning to walk away.

"No." Ashley said, "Who is he? You realize there are lives at stake right?"

"Let's just say, he's not one to give up on a target."

"Target? Whose his target?" Ashley asked, stepping closer.

"Let's just say, he and I each had our own different approaches." Yang said, tilting her head, "Our own obsessions."

Just then Ashley's phone started vibrating in her pocket. Yang quickly darted her eyes to it then looked up expectantly with a smile, "That your boyfriend?"

Hesitantly, Ashley pulled out her phone. Slowly, she looked to see the caller, even though she already guessed the name that would appear: **Logan.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry this update took a bit longer than the last one! I'll try to get the next one out quicker!**

**Reviews are always appreciated:) **

**- Charlie**


	8. Chapter 8: Suspect 1

**AN: So sorry this took so long! School has had me extremely busy and I haven't had much time to write. But next week I should have more time so I can hopefully update sooner! **

**Enjoy!**

**Charlie**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

"You gonna answer that?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Wha… It's not important."

"Ashley, who is it?" Shawn asked as it continued to go off.

"No one. They're not… It's not relevant."

Carlton walked up to her, "Right now, anything and everything is relevant to the case. Answer the phone."

Ashley looked from one person to the next. Should she answer it? How did Yang seem to know who would be calling?

When Ashley made no move to answer it, Carlton spoke quietly, "Ash' come on. We're right here. Just answer it."

Slowly, Ashley raised the phone to her ear and pressed answer, "Hello?"

"Ashley! I've been trying to contact you! Why haven't you answered me?"

Ashley looked around the room, Carlton seemed to be motioning for her to put the phone on speaker. She had no idea why this was such a big deal. It was just Logan, sure he was an asshole, but he lived in London, how on earth was he related to the case?

"Ashley? You there?" Logan asked through the phone.

"I'm kind of busy right now." Ashley finally said, staring at the floor.

"C'mon, I need to talk to you it's important. I messed up. Look, I'm in America too right now and I'd really like to see you."

Ashley almost dropped her phone as her eyes went wide, how did he know she was in America? Maybe one of their mutual friends from London told him? That seemed unlikely considering all of her friends from London took her side in the fight.

When Ashley's face went white, everyone rushed toward her to ask questions in a whisper:

"Who is it?"

"What did they say?"

"Ash', what's wrong?"

Her head began to spin and she took a seat in the chair Shawn had just occupied.

"Logan, I'm gonna have to call you back." Ashley heard him begin to protest but she hung up before he could say anything and then turned to face Yang. She stared her down for a minute. Yang had a faint smirk on her face, while Ashley sat rooted to the spot in determination.

"How does he play into this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yang said, jerking her head.

"Ash', who was it?" Shawn asked form behind her.

"My ex. He lives in London, how did he know I was in America?" Ashley said, keeping her stare focused on Yang.

"Some people make it their business to know what they want, when they want." Yang said with a smile.

"How is he related to this?" Ashley demanded.

"Well it appears he holds your heart." Yang replied.

Ashley grew angrier, "Listen here psycho. You are going to tell me right now how the hell he is involved with this and you are going to tell me everything you know or so help me I will…"

"Ooh, I love the feisty ones." Yang smirked.

Ashley's face went red with anger and she lunged forward toward Yang, however she was held back by Carlton and Shawn.

"Let me go!" Ashley fought as they carried her outside.

"Ash', calm down. You don't get anywhere with Yang like that." Shawn said in an attempt to quiet her.

"How is it you seem to be BFFs with her Shawn? She's not helpful, she's not mentally stable! Yet somehow she has all the answers? What the hell Shawn? Since when did Logan become a part of the case?" Ashley yelled as both men finally let go of her in the parking lot.

"I have no idea how your boyfriend is connected Ash'! But Yang always leaves clues behind everything. She must have told us something helpful." Shawn said looking between Ashley and Carlton.

"Do all the Spencers explode like that at some point in their life?" Carlton asked.

Ashley and Shawn both turned their heads to glare at him. Ashley put her hands on her hips, "Not helping Carlton!"

"Carlton? Since when is he Carlton?" Shawn asked, is head moving between the two rapidly.

"That's his name Shawn." Ashley replied.

"No. It's Lassie. Carlton? No one calls him Carlton." Shawn said dumbfounded.

"I'm sure many people call him by his _name_!"

"Yeah, probably his mother!" Shawn argued.

"Okay, that's enough!" Carlton said stepping in.

Suddenly, Juliet and Gus walked out of the building. Both had confused looks on their faces. Ashley quickly felt a wave of nausea. This was too much at once.

"What's going on? What the hell happened in there?" Juliet asked as they reached them.

"Ms. Spencer got a call from her boyfriend and he's apparently now somehow connected to the case." Carlton replied with his arms crossed.

Ashley noted the tone of annoyance in his voice when he said the word "boyfriend". No one else seemed to pick up on it though. Juliet still looked confused, however Gus appeared more concerned.

"So what's the plan? Find everything we can about this guy and track him down?" Juliet asked.

"There's nothing to know. He's some guy from London. He's never even been to America much less Santa Barbara! Sure he was an asshole, but he's not a serial killer!" Ashley said in disbelief.

"Alright, alright." Carlton stepped in, "I'll take Ms. Spencer here home and why don't the three of you go down to the police station and I'll…"

"No. Why do I have to go home, I can handle…"

"Ashley, that's what you said when you got here! See how well that turned out! You need to go home and let yourself accept the fact that your boyfriend…"

"EX-boyfriend." Ashley interrupted.

"... is now a suspect of multiple murder cases."

"No, it's not like that..."

"It is like that! Spencer will you please talk to your sister." Carlton asked.

Ashley turned to look and Shawn and gave him a desperate look. She needed him to take her side on this. There couldn't be anyway Logan was involved, because then she was involved. That wasn't why she came back to Santa Barbara. She came back to have a more simple life. If they were right about this then it was sure as hell not simple.

"Ash', please. I don't… Just please go with him." Shawn pleaded.

Ashley noticed the look of concern on Shawn's face. Spencers were stubborn, she knew that. There was no way he was going to let her stay if that meant danger or anything of the sort. At the present moment she knew better than to try and argue with him.

"Alright. Fine." She replied stepping toward Carlton's car. She silently got in the passenger seat and shut the door.

"Lassie just please…"

"I will Spencer. Nothing will happen to her on my watch." Carlton replied, putting his hand on Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn just nodded as Carlton walked up to Juliet.

"Find everything you can on this guy."

Juliet nodded. Carlton opened the car door and drove away.

* * *

Juliet and Shawn sat at the police station at her desk, waiting for more information from Carlton about Ashley's mysterious ex-boyfriend. Gus had said he needed to get back to his job seeing as he had been gone so long. Shawn had put up a fight, but in the end agreed there was no point in three of them sitting around waiting for more info on Logan. Shawn was currently looking down, fiddling with his fingers. Juliet stared ahead, tapping her pen against the desk.

"Shawn, I'm sure he's probably not even involved." Juliet finally said.

"Yes Jules, but what if he is!" Shawn said looking up at her with a desperate stare.

"Then we find him and stop him Shawn." Juliet said grabbing his hand.

"No. Juliet, if he's involved then Ashley's in danger. If he's… Then Ashley's been with him for so long! I don't know how long they were together but he would have information on her, he would have been using her… he could have killed her! He still might."

Juliet scooted her chair closer, "Shawn. There is no way we are going to let that happen. We will keep someone with her at all times. We will keep her safe, Shawn," she placed her hand on his cheek, "I promise."

Shawn smiled at her and leaned in so their faces were inches away, "Thanks Jules, I love…"

"O'hara."

Both Shawn and Juliet snapped back and looked up to see Chief Vick staring at them with a hard expression, arms crossed.

"Um Chief…" Juliet started.

"We were just discussing the case." Shawn interrupted.

"Do you have to be so close to talk about it?" She asked.

"We were just speaking quietly Chief."

"Quietly? And why, Mr. Spencer, did you find it necessary to whisper any information you might have on these cases?"

"It's proper etiquette to whisper in a library Chief."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but this is a police station. Not a library."

"Oh yeah," Shawn replied, pretending to look around in wonder, "Sorry."

"Have either of you made any actual progress on this case today, or has it all been a complete waste of the department's time and money?"

"We're just waiting on a bit of information from Carlton and then we'll get a hit up on our first lead." Juliet replied.

"Better happen soon O'hara." The Chief warned.

"Yes Chief, it will." Juliet nodded.

The Chief gave a questioning look toward Shawn before walking back into her office.

Juliet let out a breath and put her face in her hands. Shawn seemed oblivious to the whole thing and scooted his chair closer, once again leaning in.

"Now where were we?" He asked quirking his eyebrows.

"Shawn!" She said, swatting him away, "A library? Seriously?"

"I'm sorry, I was so distracted!"

"By what?"

"You."

Juliet seemed taken aback for a moment then smiled, "You're unbelievable."

"You love it." Shawn said giving her a quick kiss, lingering for a moment after.

"Shawn stop it! We have work to do."

"We technically don't until we get this guy's info so…" Shawn said moving in again.

Suddenly Juliet's phone went off and she quickly turned to answer it as Shawn slammed his hand on the desk in annoyance, "Dammit Lassie."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! A little hint of Shules in there for you. **

**Review:) **


	9. Chapter 9: Lunch Date

**AN: I am so so so so so so so sorry for the late update! I have been super busy, but I'm trying to get back in the writing mode. So stay with me:) **

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

"I'm fine! Will everyone stop treating me like a child!" Ashley yelled in annoyance.

Her, Carlton, and Henry were currently standing around the living room of Henry's house. Well, Carlton and Henry were standing, Ashley was actually pacing frantically around the room, shouting at them and trying to convince them she was fine.

"We're not treating you like a child this is a standard police procedure and we have to take the necessary…."

Ashley spun around to face Carlton as she interrupted him, "There is nothing standard about this! 'Hey Ashley, your ex-boyfriend might just be a serial killer. But we're going to hunt him down for you so don't worry!'... Yeah I'm sure that's really normal."

"Ashley, will you please just let them do their job and..." Henry stepped forward, attempting to argue.

"Dad, Logan shouldn't even be a suspect! This is ridiculous! He's not going to just show up out of the blue and try to kill me!"

"But there is always a chance he will!" Carlton said firmly.

"But he won't!"

"But he _might_! And I'm sorry Ashley, but I'm pretty damn sure no one wants to take that chance and risk your safety. Will you just let us do our job and keep you safe! Maybe you're right, maybe it's just a coincidence, maybe Yang's being crazy. But again, maybe not. And that's why someone is going to be with you at all times, no arguments." Carlton replied, standing his ground.

Both Henry and Ashley stood shocked for a moment at Carlton's outburst. Henry nodded to himself a bit, happy that Lassiter was taking this seriously. Ashley dropped to the couch and sighed.

"Alright." she replied.

At this point, she was tired of fighting everyone. She was tired of trying to reason with everyone. She was tired of this whole case. She didn't come back to Santa Barbara for more drama, she left because of the drama.

"Thank you." Carlton replied sighing happily. Ashley didn't reply but instead sat motionless on the couch staring straight at the blank TV in front of her.

"You know kiddo, you probably don't have to actually stay in one place the whole time, we just want someone to be with you whenever you do go out." Henry spoke up, Ashley suddenly looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like a babysitter?" She asked.

"No. Like a… I don't know… bodyguard." Henry suggested, "I'm sure detective Lassiter wouldn't mind, would you?"

Carlton suddenly cleared his throat in surprise, "Um, yeah of course. Whatever is needed, I'll do."

Ashley smiled, "Alright then detective, I'm hungry. Let's get lunch."

"What?" Carlton asked dumbfounded.

"You said you're going to be following me everywhere I go. I'm hungry. I'm going out to eat. Come with me if you must." She said matter-of-factly, standing and moving toward the door.

"Good luck with that." Henry said with a smirk as he patted Carlton on the back and then walked upstairs.

Slowly, Carlton followed Ashley outside. Ashley smirked when she saw him trudging closely behind her. If she was going to be followed around all the time, might as well make it fun. And flustering a certain head detective was certainly fun.

* * *

Carlton and Ashley were currently sitting at a local pizza joint awaiting their drinks they had just ordered. When Carlton had asked her what she wanted to eat she had just smiled at him and insisted he choose. She explained it was only proper etiquette for the man to pick where they went on a date. This of course caused Carlton to stutter and rapidly explain that is was not a date and they were just following police procedure. Ashley nodded along, but smiled when she noticed the hint of pink on his cheeks. She finally suggested a local pizza place she remembered from her childhood, she didn't think it would still be open, but Carlton reassured her it was. On the way, Carlton had asked her what Logan's full name was and where he last lived. Carlton then decided to update Shawn and Juliet with this info. He noted Shawn seemed rather annoyed over the phone at being called, though he didn't explain why. The remainder of the car ride was dead silent.

Ashley sat tapping her finger on the table as they waited. Carlton seemed to be deep in thought. He stared at the menu in front of him, his eyes way too focused for someone who should have been picking pizza toppings. However, he finally looked up and spoke in a serious tone.

"Ashley, we really need to know more about this Logan guy."

Sighing Ashley replied, "There's not much to know. His name is Logan Bennett. He was born in England. He's an only child…"

"Ashley we know all that. We need to know more _about_ him. What was he like? Did he get angry easy? Did he have a good relationship with his parents? Personal things."

"Personal things? Carlton, what do you want me to do? Tell you about our relationship and how close we were?"

"Yes… Well mostly what you knew about him and how much he confided with you on things."

"Confided? I'm not some sort of accomplice!"

"I know that. Ashley, please." Carlton said desperately.

"Fine. He could be pretty easily angered. Little things set him off sometimes. We got in fights constantly. He was really sweet right after we made up. Now that I look back on it though, almost too sweet. He would obsess over trying to forget about the fight. He would say things like 'I don't want you to leave me' or 'Please, you can't leave me. I need you'. I thought it was sweet. Now… I don't know anymore." She explained as she resumed tapping her finger on the table.

"That's a good start. Now is there anything you can tell me about his mannerisms besides the anger? Was he nervous often? Did he seem ADHD? Was he…"

"Ready to order?" Their waitress interrupted as she came up to their table.

Ashley smiled at the distraction from their current topic and pointed to what she wanted on the menu, "Yes, I'll have the double slice pepperoni with pineapple, please."

Carlton, however, was a bit annoyed at the intrusion but nodded all the less, "I'll have a single slice cheese and a coffee."

The waitress nodded and took their menus then headed back toward the kitchen. Carlton folded his hands on the table as soon as she was gone and resumed his serious expression.

"Now, what was he…"

"Carlton." Ashley stopped him, "Is this lunch or an interrogation?"

He sat back for a second, surprised. "Wha…"

"Because I would very much like to have a nice conversation and lunch with you, without bringing up my possible murderer ex-boyfriend if that's possible."

"Ashley, we need to find out more about…"

"Carlton, you don't think I know that? Yes, okay. I've come to terms with the fact that he may

be a murderer. I understand that and I will give you all the information I have. I will tell you and the police department everything I know about that asshole, I promise. However, right now, I would like to enjoy a nice peaceful lunch with this very handsome head detective that still owes me a date. Is that alright with you?" Ashley asked, smiling at him.

"Vvvery well." Carlton stuttered.

"So…" Ashley began as she leaned over the table, "Tell me more about _you_."

"Me? I'm not that interesting really. What about you?"

"Oh, you know enough about me! And I'm certain being head detective is something interesting. How long have you lived in Santa Barbara?"

"I've been working at the SBPD for about 15 years now. I came here straight out of the police academy and started as an officer, eventually working my way up to detective and now here I am. It's honestly quite boring." Carlon insisted.

"What about before the police academy?"

"You really don't want to hear my whole life story Ashley."

"Why not? I've got all the time in the world." she smiled as she took his hand from across the table.

* * *

**AN: I know this one was kind of short and again I'm sorry for the late update. But I'm getting back into it now and hopefully updates will be coming sooner with longer chapters!**

**Reviews are always loved:)**


End file.
